


Seaside Sabbatical

by dark_muse_iris



Series: Working Man Bangtan [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, Taxes, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_muse_iris/pseuds/dark_muse_iris
Summary: After an accountant in your firm is sent to prison, you are assigned to clean up the mess he left behind. Sorting out your clients’ disastrous business records proves beneficial when you meet the fisherman who teaches you the value of taking a break.Excerpt:"So, you're telling me all your business paperwork is on your boat?""Sure is, right in that crate over there." He pointed his finger toward an open plastic crate in the corner of the room. It was large, dark gray with wear, and looked better suited to store fresh fish than business records. The side of the crate donned an old label that read, "Jerry's Stuff," and was filled to the brim with loose receipts and papers. Much to your alarm, it lacked any semblance of organization whatsoever; there was no way Jerry could have filed clean tax returns with that travesty of a storage container. It was, quite simply, an accountant's worst nightmare.





	Seaside Sabbatical

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jin x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Smut
> 
> Warnings: Fisherman!Jin, Accountant!Reader, sexual themes, oral sex, profanity, discussion of taxes, terrible fishing jokes, unnaturally high levels of wish-fulfillment
> 
> A/N: This has enough wholesome fluff to give me a cavity, but it just felt right. Pardon the cheesiness, as there was no way to avoid it in this type of fic. Hope you enjoy!

_Don't step in it. Don't step in it. Ew, that's a big pile. A big, fresh pile..._

You prayed you wouldn't twist an ankle as your heels stumbled and sidestepped around the scattered, odorous piles of seagull shit polluting the marina. It was unclear whether the fresh fecal aroma would overpower the smell of chum and fish guts from the adjacent market, and at this point you were unsure which you preferred. After spending the last hour scouring the area in search of your client, you were ready to throw in the towel and call your boss to tell him you wanted another assignment. Any assignment would be better than going on a wild goose chase to locate the elusive Mr. Kim.

As you turned another corner, you saw a small pier stretching into the harbor. The pier appeared to be the least maintained, as the wood was well-worn and discolored from many years of harsh weather. Docked at the end of the pier was an old shrimp boat that looked like it had been pushed well past retirement. Your nose crinkled as you squinted, trying to make out the name of the boat, but it was too far away.

 _I'll just have to walk there_ , you sighed, taking cautious steps as you side-eyed the flock of seagulls who had gathered nearby to fight over discarded food wrappers littered on the ground.

The man standing aboard the boat was turned away from you, preoccupied with the task of repairing a fishing net. Clicking sounds from your shoes were unable to break his focus. Your eyes narrowed as you took in his features. He was rather tall, with dark hair untouched by time, and had a relaxed stance. He appeared to match the age of the man you were seeking, based on the information in your work satchel, yet none of your records had truly done him justice, at least in regards to his broad shoulders and desirable proportions. Growing feelings of hope stirred in your belly, but there was only one way to be sure the search for Mr. Kim was over.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kim?" you inquired, hoping the wind would carry your call toward him.

The man continued to repair his nets, refusing to turn around. "Who's asking?" he hollered back.

His tone irritated you more than your aching feet, but you were determined to press on and continue the conversation. "I'm Ms. ___. I have business with Mr. Kim. Are you him?"

" _Mr. Kim_  is my father, ma'am," he clarified with a chuckle, setting the net aside and turning to face you. "Is Mr. Kim in some kind of trouble?"

_Why is he stalling? Does he think this is funny? I'm not laughing!_

Your tone became increasingly annoyed. "Kim Seokjin. I'm looking for  _him_. Our records say he lives at the marina, but there's no current address. Are you him, or am I wasting my time?"

He could see that you were rattled and eager for an answer, so he approached the side of the boat closest to you and leaned casually over the railing.

"Alright, alright. You caught me," he answered, raising his hands to the sky like a repeat offender. "How can I help you, Ms. ___?"

"It's more like how can  _I_  help  _you_ , Mr. Kim. I'm your accountant, and—"

A bellowing laugh resounded from your client’s chest. His eyes drifted over your figure, hovering an extra moment over your breasts and waist, before returning to your face. "No, you're not. My accountant is an overweight, balding guy in his fifties named Jerry. I'd definitelykeep my address updated if you were my accountant, Ms. ___."

You refused to acknowledge his flirtation, although you felt a tinge of excitement over the attention his eyes had paid you. "Jerry's in prison. I'm his replacement, so yes,  _I am_  your accountant. And we need to talk, Mr. Kim."

"Please, call me Jin. 'Mr. Kim' just sounds terrible," he remarked, then waved his hand in an ushering motion. "You're welcome to board the Peach!"

"Thank you," you said, hearing the relief in your voice as you moved toward the end of the boat to board.

Jin extended his hand to assist your climb onto the landing, and you were appreciative of the effort. His palm was warm and callused from years of manual labor, yet his face was youthful and jubilant, with soft lips and kind eyes. You imagined any member of the fishing industry would look well-worn and beaten down by harsh weather and long hours in the sun, yet the man before you was not only attractive, but timelessly handsome.

"The wind is starting to pick up," he began. "We can go in the cabin and talk there, if you'd like."

A gust of wind whipped your hair into your face, causing the strands to stick against your lip balm. "Yes, please!" you replied with a sense of urgency. Your client snorted at your hapless struggle against Mother Nature before opening the door to the cabin and motioning for you to enter.

Your eyes quickly scanned the interior of the cabin, noting that the space looked much newer than the dingy exterior of the boat had suggested. It appeared to be a quaint place your client was most definitely living in, based on some of the scattered personal items in view.

"Apologies for the clutter," he mumbled, grabbing a shirt hanging on the back of a chair and tossing it aside. "I wasn't planning on having visitors."

"It's alright," you eased. "I would have called first, but there was no number listed on your account. Did—did you renovate in here?"

"Oh, yeah," he answered. "When I got the boat, I felt like a lot of space was being wasted, so I repurposed some of it. I have a better kitchen now, larger shower, a real bed, everything I need."

"It explains why it was hard to reach you," you commented. "It's cozy."

"Too bad the exterior looks like the Peach’s about to sink, right?" Jin laughed. "So, what happened to Jerry?"

Your hand squeezed tightly over the handle of your work bag. "He was recently convicted of embezzlement and bribery."

"Was it a lot of money?" Jin posed delicately.

You flinched, "Yes. Hundreds of thousands of dollars."

After considering the news, Jin laughed heartily. "Isn't it a little ironic he'd be guilty of stealing money from the very people who advertise  _they’ll_  keep the government from stealing too much at tax time? Got caught with your pants down, that's embarrassing."

Blushing at the last line, you agreed, "It’s very embarrassing. That's why I'm here. We suspect all of Jerry's clients will be audited now that there's a conviction and we'd like to get ahead of any possible snags."

Jin raised his eyebrow. "You mean you'd like to cover your asses before the government catches something else?"

 _Wow, he just comes out and says it_ , you thought, feeling your throat drop into your stomach.

"Yes," you admitted. "Frankly, we don't know how long he was doing this."

Your client stretched his neck with a long sigh, then shook his head in disappointment. "It's too bad, you know. I liked Jerry. He was a nice guy, used to come fishing with me every now and then."

A twist of anger wrenched in your chest. "That 'nice guy' may have stolen money from you without you knowing it. That's why I'm out here; we’d like to audit your last three years of tax records."

"Sheesh, three years?" The lines of his forehead crinkled as he was stunned by the request.

"Yes, you filed your last three years with us."

Jin pursed his lips in contemplation. "Can I get out of it?"

Quirking an eyebrow, you acknowledged, "Technically yes, but it's a huge risk to your business, considering Jerry handled your account all three years."

"Do I have to pay for this audit? I’m not what you call ‘loaded.’"

"No sir," you shook your head. "This is complimentary because we know this is an inconvenience to you."

He chuckled under his breath. "Please, the 'sir' isn't necessary. You don't have to spruce up the conversation on my account. I'm a fisherman; being straight with me works just fine."

You tried to rest your shoulders. "I apologize. Look, you’re right. We're really trying to cover our asses here. Jerry messed up big time and we’re worried we're going to lose all our clients. The firm reassigned your account to me last month and honestly, I don't have much experience dealing with this sort of cleanup job. Every client of Jerry’s who was reassigned to me has yelled in my face, and four fired me after finding out what he did. I am a good accountant, but customer relations aren’t my forte."

"Oh, I'm not going to fire you," he assured, softening his tone of voice. "It's just that I can't leave my boat behind and bring all my paperwork in. It's prime fishing season; I have to be here on the water."

"That's completely understandable," you responded with a sigh of relief. "If you give me directions to your office on the marina, I can run there tomorrow and speak with your office manager."

Jin braced his hand against the wall of the cabin as a bellowing guffaw tumbled from his mouth, startling you. "Uh, I'm afraid you're looking at it!"

The thought that your client was operating a business without support staff and without a formal office was slow to percolate in your mind. As the realization came into view, you frowned.

"So, you're telling me all your business paperwork is on your boat?"

"Sure is, right in that crate over there." He pointed his finger toward an open plastic crate in the corner of the room. It was large, dark gray with wear, and looked better suited to store fresh fish than business records. The side of the crate donned an old label that read, "Jerry's Stuff," and was filled to the brim with loose receipts and papers. Much to your alarm, it lacked any semblance of organization whatsoever; there was no way Jerry could have filed clean tax returns with that travesty of a storage container. It was, quite simply, an accountant's worst nightmare.

"Oh god," you whined, gritting your teeth as you started to feel a blend of panic and rage. "I'm gonna kill Jerry."

"Ms.—what's your name? Your first name, I mean," Jin inquired.

Your eyes continued to bore into the crate of receipts in horror, unable to divert your gaze. "It's ___."

"___, I don't want to sound insensitive, but I've never had issues with my taxes before. It can't be  _that_  bad. How long do you think it would take—a couple hours or so?"

"If only," you scoffed with a distorted appearance. "This will take all day, assuming everything is even here. Jerry didn't exactly do you any favors leaving it all looking like a hot mess. It's just crammed in here!"

"Hey, it’ll be okay," he calmed with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's gotta be there because he filed the taxes. I kept everything in one place. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Hearings, fines, seizing your assets...," you rattled off.

"Well, I live on the boat and it looks like a liability more than anything," he joked. "No one will buy this clunker. The Peach is ornery as hell!"

The corners of your mouth remained downcast.  _How can he be lighthearted about his business being in potential jeopardy?_

"I'm sorry, but this is serious. The government will get theirs in the end and they weren't gentle with Jerry. They aren't going to give you a break because you're a nice guy."

Jin's cheeks perked up. "Oh, you think I'm a nice guy? All I've done is let you onto my boat."

Heat rushed into your cheeks as your realized your verbal slip. "Er—well, I did just tell you that our firm may have botched your taxes for the last three years and you haven't screamed at me."

"Raising your voice to a lady is impolite," he recited. "Besides, you didn't touch my records. Jerry did. It would be unfair to punish you for something he did, plus it sounds like justice has been served so there isn't much more to do on my part, other than let you audit my account."

After weeks of being chewed out by Jerry's other clients, you found yourself very relieved and appreciative of his consideration. "Thank you. I wish this hadn't happened, but I'll do my best to fix it."

"Maybe it was supposed to happen," he replied. "I tend to think that I should let things be, like the sea. I can't control everything, so I don't get upset when bad things happen."

The thought of letting events unfold in some natural order sounded like complete nonsense to you. However, your client had been kind to you so far and you didn't want to repay him by openly questioning his view of the situation.

Nodding your head, you accepted, "Perhaps you're right. But now that this has happened, I will have to return at a later time to complete the audit, since it’ll take all day."

"Not a problem," he said with a smile. "Is there a specific date and time you had in mind?"

"Considering the gravity of the situation, I would like to get to work as soon as possible. Would tomorrow be too soon?"

Jin scratched the back of his head, "Eh, I don't have a problem with it, but you might."

"What do you mean?" you asked, confused by his statement. "What's tomorrow?"

"I have to go out on the water tomorrow. Pretty far, too. There are some traps I need to check on. My work doesn't stop, I'm afraid."

 _Oh._ The possibility of being far out at sea with the attractive stranger hadn't occurred to you. But to be fair, you hadn't considered that your client would be attractive at all. Realizing you would be alone with him triggered a fluttering of excitement in your belly, and you felt embarrassed by it.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience your business in any way," you acknowledged. "I can be here before you leave the marina."

"That'll be sunrise."

Releasing a deep sigh at the early hour of departure, you conceded. "Looks like I'll be here a little before sunrise then."

* * *

 

You arrived at the marina the next morning with a renewed sense of determination. It was clear what you needed to do: sort through all of Jerry's clutter and calculate whether your client's taxes had been filed correctly. The job was sure to be a long one, so you packed a small lunch and an extra bottle of water, then texted your boss to explain why you wouldn't be in the office that day.

As you approached the shrimp boat, you heard the heavy smacks of sandals jogging behind you.

"Good morning, ___!" Jin greeted warmly. His dark hair was damp and disheveled. The used bath towel draped over his shoulder was also partially wet, no doubt from being rubbed vigorously over this head. As his body passed by yours, you took in the fresh scent of men's soap and welcomed it with a soft sigh.  _Better than smelling this marina_ , you mused.

"I'm glad I made it," he continued. "I wasn't planning on a long line for the showers, but there's better water pressure in the rented ones so everyone had the same idea I had."

"Morning," you greeted, trying to muster up a proper smile despite the uncommonly early hour for you. "I didn't know they had showers here."

"Yeah, just like a truck stop," Jin explained, with an increasingly amused expression. "Forgive me, are you sure you're ready to sail today? Your outfit is hardly seaworthy."

Your eyes panned quickly over the skirt and blazer ensemble required by your office. "I'm afraid my firm requires business dress off-site, as well."

"Oh, I wouldn't have told them. It could have been our little secret," he intimated with a wink.

A sense of mischief wafted across your mind as you felt excited by the idea of sharing an intrigue. Clearing your throat, you replied, "Sometimes the office requires video conference meetings, so I'm afraid there's no avoiding it."

"Ah, you won't have those meetings today. There's no internet at sea."

"Excuse me?" you probed in alarm. "Can I at least get 3G?"

Jin smiled, enjoying the realization you were having. "Nope, it's completely dead out there. It's going to be nice and quiet."

"But what about my laptop?" Concern became your companion as you tried to determine whether you could complete the audit without a network connection.

"I have electricity and charging stations," he laughed. "It's not  _completely_  primitive! But it's a dead zone out there as far as cell service goes. Sorry, I thought you knew."

"I hadn't thought about it," you admitted, feeling embarrassed. "I guess I'll run the figures without the extra online tools...."

You pulled your phone out of your work satchel and began to send a new text to your boss explaining that you would have no internet access, feeling the apprehension as you gently informed him you would be wholly unavailable for the entire day.

"Why the long face?" Jin interrupted.

"What? Oh, sorry," you muttered, putting your phone away. "I just wish I had planned better."

"You packed a lunch," he remarked, pointing at your lunch box. "You over-planned. I have food and a kitchen on the boat, everything you'll need. You'll be well taken care of, ___. And I’ll have the boat back safe and sound by sundown."

"Are you sure it's not an issue—having me aboard, I mean," you inquired nervously. "I feel like I'll be an inconvenience or something."

Jin's voice rang in enjoyment. "Are you kidding? I never get to host anyone on the Peach these days. This is like an early Christmas present for me. Please, continue to inconvenience me so I don't lose my social skills!"

The stretch of his endearing smile made you feel more relaxed at the thought of spending your day essentially off-the-grid. Sure, it was still a workday for you, but you were gradually becoming attached to the fact you would be unreachable by everyone except the fisherman hosting you.

"I promise, I'll stay out of your way and let you work," you assured him. "I know you have a job to do."

Waving his hands, he corrected, "I promise I'll stay out of  _your_  way and let  _you_  work, ___. Shall I take this for you?" He motioned for the large work bag in your hand.

"Thank you," you said, feeling relieved you wouldn't have to lug the heavy thing onto the boat by yourself.

He bent down to take the bag, flexing his strong hand to grasp it with ease. His face twisted with incredulity as he tilted his head toward you. "Is your laptop loaded down with lead? If the Peach gets a leak, we'll go straight to the bottom!"

"Sorry!" you scrambled to apologize. "I brought extra paperwork in case I finished early and we weren't back to shore yet."

"Are you a workaholic, ___?" he asked bluntly, walking towards the side of his boat. "Maybe if you finish early you should come out on the deck and enjoy the fresh air with me instead. It'll add years to your life, and it's better than being cooped up in the cabin."

"I'll think about it," you partially conceded, reminding yourself you hadn't had a vacation in almost a year.

"She'll think about it," Jin mumbled to himself jokingly as he climbed aboard. Offering his hand to help you onto the boat, he remarked, "I bet you haven't really relaxed in weeks. I know you have a job to do with my taxes and all that, but don't think you have to stay below deck the whole time. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here. Being an accountant is prison enough."

He opened the door to the cabin and motioned for you to enter before him. The interior living space looked cleaner than it had the day before, and you found the gesture of tidying up the place to be very thoughtful.

"Do you mind where I set up?" you inquired, bringing strain to your shoulder as you took your bag back from him.

"Not at all, you're welcome to work anywhere in the cabin," he answered. "Care for some coffee? I always make some before I get started with my day."

"That would be very nice, thank you," you accepted cheerfully, internally celebrating the presence of your go-to work fuel.

* * *

 

It took about three hours to sort through the over-sized crate holding all of Jin's business records. After the second cup of coffee, you found your rhythm as you calculated the figures coming into his business, his expenditures, his profits. And as you suspected, there were inconsistencies. They weren't glaring, but they were nevertheless present, buried deep in the way deductions were claimed—or rather,  _not_ claimed.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

He had overpaid. Every year, more had been taken out of his account than was necessary, and yet the figures reported to the government hadn't matched up. Money had disappeared, and you knew why as the familiar pattern became apparent: Jerry had been skimming off the top with this client too. Jin was now the fourth victim confirmed this month.

A sinking feeling settled into your stomach. This client wasn't rich, far from it. At best, he had been getting by comfortably, no doubt by living on the boat to reduce monthly expenses. Jerry probably saw what you had seen: a man who was kind and maybe a bit too generous. Jin had befriended him, unaware he was being taken for a fool. And now you were going to have to be the one to tell him that your firm's former employee had been stealing from him too.

You opened the door of the cabin and felt a small sway of the boat. Reconsidering your choice of shoes, you set foot on the deck with bare feet to keep yourself more balanced. Jin was standing halfway down the deck, pacing between three fishing poles which were anchored to the side of the railing. He hadn't detected your presence yet, or at least hadn't acknowledged you. It was clear to see by his movements that he was at ease, enjoying himself. A melodious tune hummed from within his chest, and you wondered whether he always sang to himself or if he only did it while fishing. Jin focused on the far-left fishing pole, turning the reel knob gradually to move the lure along the gentle ocean waves.

Turning his head, he noticed you. "Ah, she emerges from the dark depths of accounting hell." The smile on his face made you aware he was genuinely glad to see you, which made breaking the news all the more difficult.

"Yes, I'm alive," you concurred jestingly. "Have you had a nice work day so far?"

 _Ugh, why are you stalling, ____?

"My workday actually finished a while ago, but I didn't want to bother you," he admitted. “Have you been feeling seasick any today?”

“Surprisingly, no.”

“You’ve got sea legs, that’s great,” he rejoined. "Were you able to get all the information you needed in the crate?"

The inside of your throat felt like it was going to swell. "Um...yeah, about that. It looks like Jerry neglected your deductions and as a result, you’ve been overpaying taxes."

Your client nodded in understanding, then moved to turn the reel of the middle fishing rod. "Wouldn't that mean I’m supposed to get a tax refund? I had to pay every year."

"It would...except the figures reported to the government aren't the same figures I'm seeing. It looks like Jerry doctored some of the numbers to skim off the top—quite a bit."

You pursed your lips as you braced yourself on the railing, waiting for Jin to lash out at the news of being ripped off for the last three years.

"Well, there you have it. You solved the riddle, finished the audit, and managed it without internet," he summarized playfully, before moving to the third pole and giving it a turn.

His lack of anger was puzzling to you. He appeared to be more focused on the lures bobbing along the water than what you had just told him. A crease showed in his brow as he maintained concentration, hoping for the right combination of bait and movement to catch something. It was clear the task at hand was more important than the past, and his intense gaze over the water made your breath slow to take in the scene. He was breathtakingly handsome at that moment, and as you watched him alternate between fishing poles, you and found yourself unable to understand how he could be so passive.

“Shouldn't you be a little miffed about overpaying all these years? I mean, Jerry stole from you,” you reiterated.

Jin grinned and shook his head. "Is this you again, wondering if I'm going to yell at you because you told me some bad news? Geez ___, you make it sound like you get yelled at all the time. That's no way to live."

"I just—I figured you might react like the others have," you clarified, feeling embarrassed at having your assumptions dashed once again.

"Maybe if I was an executive, white-collar prick, I would have," he retorted. "You're not the one who stole from me. It doesn't seem fair to shoot the messenger."

"I appreciate that," you mumbled.

"That being said," he added, "a part of me is curious about how much he took, because I haven't been able to replace some of my nets because of lack of money. But other than that, what's done is done."

A moment of silence hung between you as you contemplated his words. A peaceful breeze of wind blew through your hair and you started to realize that your client had discovered the secret to living a stress-free life, and you wished you could be a part of it.

"Besides," he continued, returning to the first pole, "if everything in my account had been squeaky clean and perfect, I wouldn't have met you. I hope I'm not being too forward in saying that."

A flush traveled up your neck and you pressed your hands to your face to cool your cheeks. You could tell by the way he chuckled under his breath that he had seen how his words affected you, but he didn't press the matter further.

Sliding along the railing to get closer to him, you offered a new conversation. "So, why a fisherman? That's not exactly a common line of work these days."

"I like the freedom of working for myself. I wasn't always doing this. I worked in an IT company first because it's what my father wanted. It was just a simple data entry gig, nothing difficult, but it didn't take long for me to realize it wasn't where I wanted to be," he recounted with a forlorn face. "Long days, no rest, no relief from being overworked in sight. My father's still with that company, and each year he works himself deeper into the ground. I don't remember the last time he took a day off."

"Fishing is quite a long way from IT," you commented.

"My grandfather was a fisherman. This was his boat, actually. He lived a long life before he got sick, and he spent a lot of years trying to convince my father to carry on the business. When he refused, my grandfather offered it to me. I already had my fill of corporate life by then. The sea is where I belong now."

"Sounds like it was a better fit for you," you observed. "You're a very relaxed person out here."

"Shouldn't we all be striving toward that?" he proposed. "We all spend decades of our life working for the almighty dollar. Wouldn't the ideal be to at least  _like_  what we do, even if it's just some of it?"

"I don't know if that's reachable for everyone," you countered, feeling downcast.

Jin tilted his head as he considered your response. "Do you like your job?"

Arranging an answer to that question took longer than you thought it would. "Eh, sometimes. I like the order and balance of it."

He seemed satisfied by your reply, grinning as he pulled a fishing pole out of its holder and adjusted the lure again. "The sea has balance too. It's just not according to our rules."

"You have a point," you conceded, now convinced your client spent ample hours in contemplation while at sea.

"So," Jin drawled, inferring he was going to change the subject. "Would it be rude to ask if you're seeing anyone?"

A rush of excitement ignited you again. "I don't think it's rude. It's just uncommon."  _Because the clients are always twenty years older and think I'm twelve_ , you reminded yourself. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Would you let me cook dinner for you tonight?"

You hesitated, unsure about whether or not you should accept. He was attractive and polite, kind and welcoming. He was also patient and warm, and it made you unclear about his intentions. You always felt if something was "too good to be true," it was better to exert caution and take a step back rather than assume the risk.

Jin sensed your uncertainty. "Before you say no, hear me out. I know we just met and you're probably wondering if I'm some kind of serial killer..."

_Well shit, now that you've mentioned it..._

He continued, "I promise I'm not. You can say no and I'll take you back ashore and you'll never have to see me again. But I want to cook for you because I think we're both lonely and would enjoy each other's company. I never get to entertain anyone and would love nothing more than to share a nice meal with you—as soon as I catch it, that is."

His proposal was paired with comforting, brown eyes and a tender gaze, and you found yourself melting at the prospect of continuing to spend the evening with him.

"I'd love that too," you accepted with a soft smile. Jin returned the pleasant expression and took another turn at the reel, happy you agreed to join him for dinner.

You leaned over the railing to observe the lures bobbing along the water. "So, what are you fishing for?"

"Well, I caught a pink salmon earlier. He's swimming in the crate over there," Jin stated as he pointed to a large plastic bin offside. You walked over to it, faintly hearing him say, "You probably don't want to—"

"—he only has one eye!" You recoiled in alarm at the obviously defective fish.

Jin bellowed in laughter. "He won't be winking at you from your plate!"

"Why is he like that?!"

"He probably had an accident a while back. He's going to have another...accident...soon, but I'll make sure you don't see that part. I wouldn't want to spoil your appetite by sharing where your food comes from," he teased.

As you cracked a smile over the poor salmon floundering about with only one good eye, the far right fishing rod made a sharp whirring sound and began to pull the lure.

"Finally!" Jin exclaimed. "I was starting to think there was only one fish out here!"

* * *

 

Out of consideration for what he deemed your "delicate nature," Jin sliced and de-boned the fish outside, before bringing the prepared fish fillets into the cabin.

"See?" he probed, presenting the plate. "Just like the grocery store, except ten times fresher. I bet you can't even tell me which one is Terry."

You quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Who's Terry?"

"One-Eyed Terry! You met out on the deck earlier." Jin's straight-faced response broke into laughter as your expression contorted immediately.

"Oh god, you named him?!" you cried.

Jin pulled a skillet from the cupboard and began to heat the pan. "Of course, you were growing attached until you saw he only had one eye. You hurt his feelings, ___."

"Aw, you're gonna make me feel sorry for him now!" you replied.

He bobbed his head like a buoy as he oiled the pan, continuing to jest. "It's too late for that, I'm afraid. He can't hear your apologies now!"

At that word, he planted the fillets in the skillet and a searing sound whistled from its hot surface. "You know," Jin murmured, "We should really name the other one Jerry, after Jerry. Seems fitting...Terry and Jerry..."

You imagined how Jerry's bloated face would look, sitting in prison, if he discovered a fish named after him was being seared in a pan. The corners of your eyes filled with tears as you hunched over Jin’s dining table in boisterous laughter. Jin smiled at your amusement, before turning toward his small refrigerator to fetch a bag of spinach.

"I hope you don't mind if it's just sautéed," he began, holding up the bag. "I don't have enough room in the fridge for extra ingredients to make it fancy."

"Not at all," you replied. "I've actually never had a man cook me dinner before."

"Really?" His face communicated shock. "I don't know whether to be happy about being the first, or sad because no one has treated you to a nice meal before."

Retrieving a second skillet from the cabinet, he prepared to cook the spinach, pausing to season and turn the salmon over. You observed your date oil the pan, rotating his wrist with the skill of an experienced cook as the slick film became dispersed across the skillet’s surface.

"Do you drink wine?" he asked, turning over his left shoulder to address you directly.

"Sometimes, sure," you answered, downplaying your close relationship with wine that could only be described as borderline intimacy.

"I have a bottle in the back where I keep the fish—well, it's not  _with_ the fish, but I keep it back there because it's chilly. It's a chardonnay I was saving, but I think it would be nice to pair with this meal, if you're interested."

"Mm, a sommelier and a chef?" you teased with a slight blush.

"Don't flatter me before you've eaten it!" he called out as he walked toward the stern of the boat. Returning with the wine bottle in hand, he continued, "I'm feeling all this pressure, trying to impress you."

Resting your chin against your hand, you praised, "I don't think it's premature to say I'm impressed already."

Jin grinned ear-to-ear as he returned to the salmon and lowered the temperature. He began to sauté the spinach, filling the cabin with low hums to himself as he did so. A warm feeling of contentment settled over you as you observed the man at work, stirring the spinach, fetching small bottles from the refrigerator, retrieving a small bowl. As he continued to move, stringing small culinary processes together to create the perfect meal, you couldn't help but notice how easy-going you felt. The atmosphere almost seemed normal, aside from the slight rocks of the boat from time to time.

Jin's selection of two large plates signaled that he had concluded with the task of cooking. As he opened another cabinet, he commented, "I'm afraid I only have stemless wine glasses. The boat, you know."

"Of course," you accepted with a soft smile. "I'm surprised you have any. I could have used any type of cup."

"Well, this is my home," he said as he divided the food and began to plate the finished meal. "It's not much, but it's mine. I like having a few nice things around, especially if I get to share it with someone."

A bloom of adoration spread across your chest. "I'm glad you're sharing it with me."

"It smells good, right?" Jin asked, referring to the assembled plates. "Would you like sweet glaze on your salmon?"

"Yes, please," you rejoined, unable to recall a time when you felt more spoiled.

* * *

 

"I think you missed your calling as a chef," you observed, feeling the satisfaction of a fine meal nested in your belly.

"I can't give up my sea legs! Not a chance," he joked, taking your plate and setting it in the sink.

As the empty dish clinked against the cooking utensils in the basin, you heard it—a booming thunderclap. Your body went rigid as your chest began to thump in apprehension.

Jin similarly stopped moving. He sloped his head to the side and muttered "shit" under his breath, like he was hoping he hadn't also heard the sound. You pursed your lips to begin to ask him if that sound was what you thought it was, but he interrupted before you could get a word out.

"Stay inside, ___."

Making a quick exit from the cabin, Jin left you alone with the eerie feeling that you might be in danger. On land, a storm was simply an annoyance, but you never felt you were unsafe. There was almost always proper shelter. Now that you were on a boat out in the ocean, your perspective had changed significantly.

Another rumble of thunder was heard outside, and you grew increasingly concerned by how loud it was. Other sounds stirred in your ears—heavy thuds traveling across the deck.  _His feet_ , you concluded, noting they were moving quickly as if he was jogging with haste. And then, the inevitable rainfall. Unable to tell whether it was a heavy rainfall or if the harsh sound of it was because you were inside the cabin, you felt a renewed sense of alarm and dread. The small window to the outside displayed a glimpse into the darkening sky. The boat began to rock with more ferocity, and all you kept wondering was how long it would take for Jin to finish whatever he was doing out on the deck.

The door swung open abruptly and smacked against the wall as Jin stumbled back into the cabin, completely drenched from head to toe. The swaying sensation of the room should have kept you anchored to your seat in the kitchen, but the loud smack of the door made you jump to your feet.

"Damn door," he huffed, turning to close it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just—what's going on?" you redirected, feeling the shake in your voice.

"A very nasty storm," he commented, looking a bit disoriented. "I can't see anything out there. Everything is tied down, but bringing you back to shore is too dangerous now."

Jin grabbed a kitchen towel to wipe the rain from his face, releasing a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I can't bring you home. This wasn't my intention, having you out on the water in a storm like this."

The pang of guilt in his voice was evident, and you felt bad about the situation because you knew he had put so much effort into making sure you had a nice evening. Walking toward him, you grabbed a second kitchen towel and began to pat the cloth against his forearms reassuringly, drying them off.

"Are we going to be safe out here?" you posed the question hesitantly.

Jin's shoulders relaxed. "We'll be okay. The boat has weathered far worse than this and there aren't any other boats nearby, at least that I could tell. This is the safest place to be right now, all things considered. Weathering it out shouldn’t be a problem."

Continuing to blot the cloth against him, you quipped, "Are you  _sure_  you didn't plan this on purpose?"

"Ha! I'm not  _that_  good," he cackled. "Maybe you’re bad luck like the old superstition says. I don't often get distracted by having a beautiful woman on board."

You felt a flush in your cheeks, unsure what to say. Your hand carried on as it patted the towel along the bend of his bicep, up to his shoulder. His fingers wrapped gingerly around your wrist to slow your movement.

"I should have seen this one coming, or at least monitored the weather more closely. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," you countered with a soft shake of your head. "I'm not upset I'm here. It's rather exciting, actually, compared to my day job. I feel like I'm in good hands."

A pleasant look stretched across his face. "I'm glad you think so."

His hand rested on your wrist an extra moment until he took the towel from you and offered a small thank you. You nodded, feeling a tension grow in the narrow space between the two of you.

"So," you murmured, "what should we do in the meantime?"

His eyes searched yours carefully as he internally deliberated which answer to give. Your face felt like it was on fire, and you couldn't tell whether it was because you were close enough to fully appreciate how attractive he was, still damp from the storm, or if it was because you had somehow found the nerve to give him an opening, hoping he was as interested as you.

As you waited on his response, a howl of wind blew against the cabin walls as a large wave made the boat sway forcefully. You tried to take a step to the side to balance yourself by bracing against the kitchen countertop, but the returning rock of the boat in the opposite direction made the task impossible. Your foot failed to make a proper landing and you began to stumble, tripping over yourself with nothing to hang on for support.

Just as you mentally prepared for the bruised knees you were about to earn, you felt a strong arm wrap swiftly around your waist. Jin pulled your body flush against his damp clothes as his free arm reached behind him to hang on to the edge of his kitchen countertop. His feet spread apart as he balanced your bodies against the motions of the waves. As your shirt dampened against his, you noticed how tenderly his hand rested against the side of your body. His eyes darkened with mischief, yet his body remained relaxed as the swaying of the sea vessel waned into calm again.

"I can think of one way to pass the time," he murmured in a low tone. "You won't trip over your feet if you're off of them."

"You mean if I'm in your bed?" you suggested, your hands pressed into his chilly, wet shirt.

"If you want, but I suppose we could read fishing books instead," he jested, laughing as you twisted your nose.

Your hands felt his heartbeat increase in pace. "Will you take good care of me?" you purred, drawing your palms down his chest to coax his nipples to harden against the damp fabric.

He swallowed. "If you'll have me."

"Mhm," you hummed, nodding with a coy grin as you moved closer to catch his lips in a kiss.

Jin lowered his head to meet you halfway, brushing his soft, plump petals against yours. The first kiss was tender—but short-lived—as you sent a second, more passionate exchange in his direction. As you kissed, your fingertips traveled to the edge of his shirt and tugged playfully.

"Let's get this off," you proposed with a whisper. "Don't want you to catch a cold."

"Tsk, you just want me naked," he sassed, before planting eager kisses into the crook of your neck. Your eyes felt adrift at the feeling as they rolled backward in pleasure.

"My shirt's getting wet," you whined, dragging your nails down his bicep.

The rough ends of his fingertips pressed to your inner thigh and traced up underneath your skirt until they met your clothed sex. His hand cupped it firmly, making you hiss at the sensation.

"I hope it's not just your shirt," he said bluntly.

“It’s not,” you confessed hurriedly, your hips rocking against his heated palm.

A sense of urgency took over as your hands rushed to shirk your clothes from your body. Jin's hands slowed as his eyes raked over your form, a new bareness revealed as each article of your outfit became hurriedly discarded. Standing before him in only your panties, you made another, more vigorous attempt at removing his shirt.

"Mm, you're wilder than I thought," he commented salaciously. As the shirt lifted over his head and fell to the floor, you soaked up the sight of his toned chest and abdomen, crafted by years of hard labor at sea. A piece of you twisted in delight at the spectacle of his body, all yours if you would have him as he said.

The boat began to teeter again, but this time your swaying was interrupted as Jin moved his large hands to the curve of your ass and grabbed you, lifting you off your feet. As you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, he held your back with his left arm. His right arm held on to different surfaces as he meandered toward the back of the boat where his bed was located. He took his time, the warmth of his breath wafting against your bare chest and neck as your core pressed achingly against his taut body.

Your back hit the mattress and you giggled as Jin clung to the walls leading to the edge of the bed, trying to maintain his balance. Once his footing had stabilized, he hovered over you, lavishing kisses along your collarbone with the urgency of a man who wanted to communicate his every intention of making you his that night. A mewl fell from your tongue as his lips encased the areola of your left breast and sucked gently, pressing his taste buds purposely into your sensitive flesh. His right hand deftly brushed up the side of your ribcage, setting goosebumps alight along your skin, the calluses of his fingers coaxing sensory responses from the soft swell of your other breast.

"Jin..." you whispered as his palm meandered southward to your core and his sizable thumb brushed against the damp cloth of your panties.

"Hm?" he murmured, poking against you teasingly to feel your hips squirm. "Does the lady have a request?"

"Please tell me you have a condom," you stammered, feeling like you were going to lose all sense of restraint by the way he was gradually dragging your panties down your legs.

"In the tackle box, baby."

"W-what?!" Your head launched from the mattress in alarm.

Jin laughed heartily as he grabbed your ankle and flipped you on your stomach like you were a pancake. "I'm kidding. They're in the side drawer. Come on, ___, there are fish hooks in the tackle box!"

He clasped your waist and pulled you back until you were bent over on all fours next to the edge of the bed, your back sloped in a downward angle as your face rested against his sheets. Spreading his feet to anchor himself to the floor more easily, he examined your very exposed position. You chuckled as you imagined condoms packed in the tackle box next to fishing lures, then wiggled your ass playfully to bait him, persuading his hand to touch you where you wanted.

"Tsk," Jin commented, pressing two fingers to your bare folds and encircling your clit slowly. "You are a wild one, hiding in that accountant get-up trying to blend in with civilized folk. But look at you now, rolling against my hand like you want it bad."

A harsh smack rippled against your ass and you relished the sting of it, imagining how his hand must have hardened as he dished it out. You keened and felt your mouth salivate at the feeling, your face pressing deeper into the sheets.

The boat rocked again and you closed your eyes, lost in the sway of it as you heard Jin sink to his knees behind you. His warm palms spread the flesh of your cheeks and your face flushed intensely as he delivered a long swipe of his eager tongue against your sex, taking the first taste.

"Hngh—" you moaned, feeling yourself slip into dark depravity as you arched your back and offered more of yourself to the man you met only the day before. He groaned as you rendered your folds more vulnerable to the onslaught of his ministrations, and proceeded to lap up your swelling lips like he was a frequent visitor. The rough pads of his fingertips skidding over the soft surface of your skin as he battered you with his tongue, and you struggled to focus on anything other than the sensations he was lavishing without restraint.

Panting racked your chest the moment his tongue dipped into your hot core. His complete inhibition and focus on the task at hand felt so dirty from that position, but you refused to waste a moment reclaiming any shred of propriety when his heaven-sent forefinger rubbed unapologetically against your clit, edging the hood with the callused tip of it. Your ability to restrain yourself became utterly lost as moans of his name wove into the threads of the sheets beneath your body.

Your abdomen clenched as the lips of your pussy became more swollen and sensitive, irradiating heat and insatiable need with each swipe and push of his skilled tongue.

"God, I'm gon—please, Jin, please!" The words tumbled in desperation as you felt him shake his face to press himself further into your folds, rapidly increasing the tempo of his fingers on your clit as you wailed, cresting your orgasmic peak in an all-consuming, sputtering burst.

Jin continued to lap his wet muscle against you as you came down from your high, affectionately squeezing your legs until he pulled away and wiped his wet nose and lips with his forearm.

Your raised hips teetered and fell sideways onto the mattress as the aftershocks continued. "Holy shit," you gasped.

"That's quite a review," he quipped, standing to waddle toward the side drawer with a noticeable tent in his shorts. As he retrieved a condom, he noted, "I, uh, my hands are shaking."

His comment pulled you back into a clearer state of consciousness as you took in the sight of him. He looked elated and beaming, but the pressure on his hands and arms from the day’s activities rendered them twitchy, especially after the rapid-fire attention to your clit to push you over the edge only moments ago.

"Here, let me," you proposed, scooting closer to him and taking the foil.

"Appreciate it," he said, grunting as you unzipped his shorts and pulled down his boxers, ushering his well-endowed cock into the free air. Wrapping your palm around his length sparked a sense of service within you, and you tore open the wrapper and began to roll the latex down.

"Which position's your favorite?" you inquired, dragging your nails deftly along his thighs. "You've worked hard today, cooked me a nice meal, made me feel amazing. What can I do for you?"

Jin licked his lips as his eyes scoured your body in consideration. "Ride on top of me so I can see and touch you. Would that be okay?"

A smile stretched across your lips. "More than okay."

Returning to the bed, Jin leaned against propped up pillows at the head where his window was. "You might be able to see the storm from your angle."

"But I want to see you instead," you countered flirtatiously, draping your arms over his broad shoulders as you straddled his waist.

Brushing hair from your face with a gentle touch, he whispered, "Not as much as I want to see you," then resumed tenderly pressing kisses to your neck until he reached your cheek and migrated still further, caressing your lips with his.

Jin kissed with his whole body, and it was intoxicating, the way he would pivot between affection and hunger. He was never pushy or demanding, letting you set the pace and slip your tongue into his mouth to taste the remnants of your last high. Patience was his virtue, you quickly learned, but as you offered more brushes with your tongue, he grew adamant about expressing gratitude with as much intensity. The pads of his fingertips brushed along your neck delicately, while the heat from his kiss overpowered any unsure feeling in your body. The only force driving you was the resurgent, demanding ache between your legs which yearned to be sated.

As you sank down on his dick, you mentally thanked yourself for taking the job assignment that led you to him. His hands kneaded your ass as he pulled himself deeper into your walls, groaning as you rooted yourself to feel every last inch of him, rocking against his pelvis gradually to adjust to his considerable size. You took his fingers from your neck and one by one, wrapped your wet lips around each digit and flicked your tongue against the rough ends which had both teased and pleased you all evening. Each graze against his fingers made his tongue poke out like a dog wrought with thirst, but he said no words, only watching in adoration.

Your slow rocks grew into undulating rolls along his rigid length. The tendrils of his fingers became your steadfast tormentors as Jin rolled your nipples between the coarse tips of them, making you bite into your bottom lip and drop onto him with increasing cadence, welcoming the stretch in your walls.

"Mm," you bit back, swallowing the sound building in your throat as you sensed his touch traveling to clutch your breasts, rubbing the full swells in time with each fall of your body.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Jin questioned, confidence growing in his voice. Your face burned as you nodded in response, causing him to massage your chest with a more intensive grip.

The callused digits traced possessively down your ribs to rest at your hips. Your body drifted sideways as the boat rocked again, and Jin responded by holding you tighter, driving himself deeper until you whimpered his name and shifted your hands to plant them on his thighs behind you. The change in your position offered him a better view of your slick folds engulfing his cock with each drag and draw.

"God, what a sight," he panted, bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it, lubricating the end liberally before grazing it along your bundle of nerves in agonizing circles.

Your hips rolled harder to increase the pressure of his touch against you as a thin sheen of sweat broke across your bouncing breasts. The sensation of him drawing your pleasure out, like water from a well, made your legs tremble. Moans emanated from within your lungs and filled the small space you shared in the back of his boat as you crept closer to your end.

"Jin, I need more please," you pleaded, leaning your head back as you felt the coil of your core wind itself up a second time.

His rough thumb compressed your clit and drew eager figure eights as he bucked his hips from beneath you. "You're a goddess, you know that? I want to come so bad but I don't want it to be over."

"I love your hands...god, don't stop," you urged, feeling the room begin to spin. "I'm so cl—

Jin growled in response, "I'm not stopping, baby. Not 'til you soak my lap!"

He sunk his fingers into your hips as he thrust hard from underneath your hips, causing you to bounce wildly as wanton cries sprang from your mouth and you squeezed your eyes shut in ecstasy. His groans of possession filled your ears and you felt you were on the brink of madness.

"Fuck!" you whined, chest heaving like you were panicking, ears buzzing as they drowned out the present.

Jin switched his hand to viciously rub your clit and set you off once and for all. "That's it. No one will hear you but me, baby."

His words broke through the last wall of your defense as you came hard, wailing and grasping his shoulders to steady yourself as your walls clamped down involuntarily in a swift cadence that finally drove Jin to his pinnacle. Snaking his strong arms around your lower back, he clung tightly to you and buried his face in your perspiring chest, groaning as he ejected every last restraint and erupted with an intensity that gave you chills to experience.

Feeling like you would collapse at any moment, you quickly rolled off of him and focused on trying to regain some semblance of basic motor skills as Jin removed the condom and tied it off, discarding it with the haphazard care of someone who was equally spent.

Stillness settled over the Peach as you and Jin laid in his bed, sheets scattered and chests heaving. You raised a hand to your hair and began to card your fingers through it as memories of your encounter danced beautifully in your consciousness.

"That was...," you paused, realizing how cliché it would sound to continue the sentence.

"Thank you for giving me the chance," he panted, taking your hand and raising it to his lips. He pecked your skin tenderly and you faltered at the sincerity of the action.

"I should be thanking you." You smiled sweetly at him, overwhelmed by the kind display of affection after such an intense exchange.

A few moments of silence passed in the afterglow and you understood what Jin meant when he said he didn't want it to end. The storm had tapered off and consequently, you knew there would soon be no further reason for you to be there. The audit job was done, dinner was over, and you didn't feel it was wise to entertain illusions in your mind about a deeper connection when you had just had sex. It could all mean something else—or nothing—in the morning, so you closed your eyes and resolved to linger in the good feeling as long as possible.

"Can you stay the night?" Jin asked, then quickly corrected. "I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you hostage, but it's really late and the marina is unsafe to walk alone at night. I would feel better if I took you home in the morning."

It didn't take much convincing to persuade you he was offering a better alternative. Your thighs were burning with soreness and all you wanted was sleep—and his bed was well-worn and enveloped you in disarming comfort.

"Sure, I'm off tomorrow," you answered. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. It's very considerate."

Jin shuffled out from the bed and slid his shorts back on. "You’re welcome. I think the storm is mostly over, so I have to run outside and check the boat and make sure everything's alright. Feel free to use the bathroom if you need to. I'll probably come back to bed when I'm done. You wore me out."

You chuckled under your breath as you walked toward the bathroom to clean up. By the time Jin came back into the cabin to report all was well with the boat, you were already warm and cozy under the blankets.

Patting the space beside you, you suggested, "Sleep next to me?"

"I usually sleep naked," he confessed with an assumption that such a statement would be a deal-breaker.

You laughed as you drew the covers back to show you had no intention of putting clothes back on. "Me too. I don't mind. It'll be nice."

He scoffed, "You're going to tempt me like this knowing I have to take you back in the morning?"

A yawn turned into a laugh as you replied, "Maybe I'll tempt you tomorrow when I have more energy. Come on." You summoned him with a wave of your hand.

He unbuttoned his shorts and climbed in the bed next to you, scooting close. "Do you spoon?"

"I usually don't get to share a bed with anyone, pretty much ever," you answered in a small voice. "Can we?"

"I'd like to," he said. "I want to take full advantage of having you here with me. I never get to sleep next to anyone either."

As he cuddled up behind you, pressing his relaxed body against yours, you felt a pang in your chest, knowing it would be over when the sun came up. His arm wrapped over you and his palm rested gently over your stomach, renewing a sense of closeness between you.

"Your hair smells nice," he whispered, nuzzling his nose closer to the nape of your neck.

"Thank you," you hummed, feeling the heaviness of impending sleep weigh on your eyelids. "I hope you sleep well."

"You too, ___," he murmured, barely audible.

* * *

 

Light clangs and the full-bodied aroma of food cooking in a skillet stirred you from slumber the following morning.

"Finally!" Jin exclaimed with a cheerful expression. "You sleep like the dead, ___, but I knew the smell of bacon would do the trick."

You rubbed your eyes and stared at him, waiting on your ability to communicate to resurface as you put together the pieces of what happened the previous night.

"Not a morning person, hm?" he eased, offering you a fresh cup of coffee.

Shaking your head and closing your eyes, you let the mug heat up your fingers. The fragrance of ground coffee beans crept through your nose and awakened your senses.  _Thank god_ , you mused, taking a sip as you observed Jin slide his spatula under a freshly cooked set of eggs and lay them gently on a plate. A slice of toast popped from a small toaster next to the stove, and your eyes fell longingly on the bare, muscular back of the man cooking your breakfast. Paired with the dull ache in your legs from sex the night before, you concluded that such moments were to be coveted and cherished.

"Do you like butter on your toast?" he called over his shoulder.

Sitting with an entranced expression, you failed to answer, moved by the gesture and consideration of the man who could have just made the decision for you. He turned to witness your struggle, chuckling at your expense.

"Butter?" he probed again, smirking as you slowly nodded your head.

He finished preparing your plate and placed it on a small tray, setting it gingerly on the edge of the bed in front of you.

"I'm afraid I can't join you since we have to sail back, but it felt wrong to send you off without a proper breakfast."

A warmth awakened in your cheeks. "Are you always so generous to your boat guests?"

"The only other guest I had in the last year or so was Jerry, so no."

You giggled into your coffee at the insinuation. As you pressed the edge of your fork into your eggs, you commented, "You're very sweet. You didn’t have to do all this."

"I wanted to show my appreciation," he replied gently. "Take your time and enjoy your breakfast. I've gotta set the autopilot, but I'll see you out on the deck. The weather's nice this morning."

The marina was barely in view when you stepped out to greet the fresh air and beaming sunlight. The morning breeze was light and welcoming, every bit as wonderful as you could have hoped after a night of being treated with so much personal attention and care.

Jin stood near the starboard rail, pulling and prepping nets for what you assumed was a full day of fishing ahead. He was intensely focused, but restful, whistling a tune to himself as he inspected the tools of his trade.

Your fingers met his shoulder with tenderness. As he turned, he smiled brightly to greet you.

"Eager to get back?" he asked.

"Not really," you admitted with a small grumble.

Chuckling, he replied, "If it's any help, I set the autopilot on the lowest speed."

"I appreciate that. I have to tell the firm we owe you money. Quite a bit of it, actually."

"That’s good news for me. Maybe I'll get to upgrade these nets," he said, looking pleased with the prospect.

"When we get it all sorted, how should I contact you?"

Jin scratched the back of his head. "I'm usually docked on nights and weekends. Staying overnight at sea isn't something I do often."

Nibbling your bottom lip, you felt a small jolt of apprehension, but knew your chance would pass if you said nothing. "Would it...would it be—Can I see you again?"

He took a step closer until you felt like you would be enveloped by him. "For business or pleasure?"

"...Both? You  _really_ need to have a better accounting system than an old crate," you said, before swallowing your nerves down. "I'd like to see you again. You reminded me of what I'm missing."

Smiling softly, he wrapped his hands around your lower back, setting goosebumps alight in the breeze as his touch wandered under the edge of your blouse. You raised your arms to cling to his shoulders, meeting his warm countenance with the gentlest kiss that rendered you speechless and yet, filled your mind with things you wanted to say.

"You're always welcome aboard the Peach," he whispered against your lips before leaving a final peck. "Now, you'll have to excuse me so I can dock this before we crash into the pier."

"Oh god!" you exclaimed, wincing as you saw the pier in question quickly approaching.

As your feet touched the worn wood of the pier, you felt a trace of sadness that your short-lived sabbatical was over. The rough hand of the fisherman held firm as he assisted you, ensuring you disembarked in the previous day's dress clothes safely.

"I should probably consider a satellite phone," he proposed, as if it had been a thought on his mind all morning.

Brushing windblown hair from your face, you commented, "It would be nice. What if I come down here and you're gone for the night?"

"You could hang out with the seagulls," he smirked, amused by the frown of disdain you displayed.

"I hate those flying rats."

"They'll hear you...I'd be careful with that kind of talk around here," he relayed the warning with a feigned sense of importance.

You rolled your eyes, unable to hide your grin. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Looking forward to it," he called with a departing wave of farewell. "Take care of yourself on the minefield of bird shit on your way back!"


End file.
